How It All Began
by StoryWriter1999
Summary: A little story about how ones life can change for the better. Contains gay characters Based on a true life experience
1. Chapter 1

The Move

When my mother first told me that we was moving one hundred and twenty miles away from our big city to a small deprived town, I was so angry. How could she do this, I asked myself. However, in just over a year I'd learn and realize that my life would change for the better…

I remember the rain pouring down after she told me, was it a sign? I thought. I tried everything to try and stop our big move, from sabotaging my room so the new buyers would drop out, to running away from home. I never succeeded. Then came the day I was dreading the most, September 3rd 2012, moving day. As we loaded our belongings into the van, it didn't feel real that we was packing up a bunch of memories to move to a strange and different place. It didn't feel right saying goodbye to my childhood home. I stood in my empty room that felt so much bigger than before remembering all the fun times I once had. I was awoken from a daydream

"Megan" my mother shouted. "It's time to go"

I slowly walked down the stairs and headed into the car. Having one final glance, we waved goodbye to our home and drove into the sunset towards our new destination.

It does turn romantic honest


	2. Chapter 2

Her

A few days had passed since we moved in and honestly it wasn't that bad. My room was bigger which was a bonus, but overall the house was a lot smaller. It was now the 6th of September and the new school year had begun. My dad took me to the local high school to get me enrolled into year nine. We was given a tour of the school, it had a musty old book smell and I was surprised at how many kids there was, it was so much smaller, which honestly wasn't a bad thing. After buying my uniform I just wanted to put it on and start as I was excited to make new after my bad experience at my old school. I just had to keep the secret and pretend I was 'normal'.

My first day of school was terrible, I turned up late and walked in to assembly with about a hundred heads staring at me….awkward! After that day it all got better and I made friends, by the end of year nine I had chosen my subjects I would study at GCSE: History, Drama and Food Technology. Little did I know it would lead to me meeting her, her who would forever change my life.

I began year ten with the first lesson of double drama. That's when I saw her, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on, she had the bluest eyes and the prettiest smile. I told myself to snap out of it, not everyone is hiding something. She probably wasn't like me I told myself, but I couldn't help being drawn towards her. Did she even notice me? Anyway, our teacher started us off with a game and you had to stand up and swap with someone who was wearing or had the same as you. A boy in our class said "if you have red hair, stand up." Me and the girl stood up and exchanged seats giving each other a little smile as we did so, I instantly felt warm. After the game our teacher told us to get into partners for the next task, I slowly wandered over to her and asked if she would be my partner. She was even more perfect up close. Wow.

"Hi, I'm Megan" I said shyly

"Hi, I'm Holly" she said

We both smiled


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- The secret was out…

A year had passed and we was beginning our exam period. The past year we have grown so much closer it was unbelievable. We messaged each other every single day and became really good friends through the topics we had chosen in year nine. She made me laugh and smile so much and made me happier than I've ever been before. However a part of me was sad, sad that this would soon be coming to an end and we'd go our separate ways. I mean she's so bright, she was definitely going places, why would she still want me? I questioned myself. Over the last year I distanced myself from my friends in fear that they wouldn't understand or that they'd make fun of me. I found myself falling deeper and deeper in love and I'm pretty sure that she was starting to feel it too.

I remember the conversation we had after we left school, we had promised each other that we'd always stay in contact, and to my disbelief we did! Holly had invited me round for pizza and we sat and watched F.R.I.E.N.D.S for hours, it was so fun. But she was leaving for NCS in a few days, a two week summer camp. I had tried to get enrolled onto the same wave as her, but it failed and I ended up heading to Scotland and she went to Wales.

The first week there was no phone signal at all so we barely spoke and I missed her so much. But the second week was all good because there was WIFI so we was able to talk again. At this point the flirting had begun and one night when I was lying in bed I decided it was time to tell her the one thing that was supposed to be a secret…

"Holly, can I tell you something?" I asked  
"Yes of course you can, what's up?" She replied  
"You won't hate me will you?"  
"No of course not, why?"  
"I'm gay"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- What next

A couple of weeks passed and it's as if she didn't care that I was gay and we continued to get closer and closer, until one day  
"Holly, I need to tell you something"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I have feelings for you and I can't seem to make them go away, I'm sorry."

I thought I screwed up, until she replied "really?"  
"Of course I do, you're so beautiful, inside and out. Your beautiful bright blue eyes make me fall right in love with you again and you just have the perfect body, I just love you" I told her. It just came out and after I said it I wish I hadn't, I didn't want to lose her as a friend because of my feelings towards her.  
"Don't worry, I don't expect you to like or want me back, I mean you're not even gay for all I know, and let's face it you can do miles better than me." I rambled on and on, until she said "I like you too."

My heart melted. She actually liked me! It was a dream come true. My stomach was doing somersaults, I was so happy and over the moon that she liked me back.

"So what happens next?" I questioned  
"I'm not sure" She replied…

But all I knew was that I had to have her. I just loved her so much, I'd promise myself I'd get her. Somehow...


End file.
